


Leave Out All The Rest

by Ellana17



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28407957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellana17/pseuds/Ellana17
Summary: Damian has to deal with an older version of himself from another universe and learns a few disturbing truths about himself.
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	Leave Out All The Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Batman vs Robin (again) and I guess I got inspired by adult Damian burning the world to ashes.  
> I guess Damian is around 17 in this and Jon is 15.  
> Title is a song by Linkin Park.

Damian glanced at his friends lying on the ground before looking straight into the eyes of the man responsible. When the Titans had seen the portal opening, they had tried to stop the man before he destroyed the city but he had knocked out all the Titans without breaking a sweat. Familiar green eyes stared back at Damian. He had seen them before. They were his mother’s eyes. They were his own eyes.

“What happened to you?” Damian asked. “Why are you doing this?”

“You wouldn’t understand.”

Damian glared at the man. “I think I am best suited to understand your ordeal. Tell me.”

“He died,” the older Damian said in a deep voice. “He died and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. I was there, I watched it happen and I was powerless to stop it.”

Damian could have sworn his heart stopped for a second. Somehow, Damian knew exactly whom his counterpart was talking about and a cold shiver ran down his spine.

“Jon,” Damian said.

His counterpart nodded slowly and Damian had no trouble reading the deep sadness and despair in his cold eyes.

“I made them pay,” the man stated plainly. “I made them all pay.”

“And you never stopped,” Damian realized.

His hands started to shake around the hilt of his katana and he let the weapon fall on the ground with a clang. Damian had always been deeply aware of the darkness inside of him, the darkness that the League had cultivated for many years and that was always there below the surface, waiting to be unleashed.

His counterpart’s actions were the proof that Damian was in fact the monster he had always thought he was. He was seeing what would happen to him if he ever lost the one person that mattered the most to him.

Damian sighed in defeat. “I’m sorry for what happened to you,” he said. “Go back to your world, I won’t try to stop you.”

His older self nodded. “We understand each other, you and I.”

Damian closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “We are the same,” he agreed.

ooo

Damian hadn’t told anything to Jon about going away to Tibet or even coming back home. Jon had to learn it from Bruce of all people and now Jon was pissed.

Jon barely stopped himself from knocking down the front door of the Wayne’s residence and rang the bell instead. He managed to smile at Alfred when the man opened the door.

“Hello, Alfred. Is Damian here?”

“Master Damian is in the garden, I believe.”

“Thanks, Alfred.”

Jon’s anger faded as soon as he caught sight of Damian sitting in the grass, gently petting Titus. Damian’s hand stilled for a second, the only sign that he had heard Jon approaching.

Jon sat down beside him and chuckled when Titus pressed his snout against his cheek.

“Hi,” Jon finally said, looking at Damian.

“Jon,” his friend greeted without looking at him.

“So are you going to tell me what happened or are we going to ignore the fact that you disappeared for a month without telling us where you were?”

“I knew the team would be fine without me for a few weeks,” Damian told him plainly. “And I was right. Nothing dire happened.”

“ _Nothing dire happened_?” Jon shrieked. “That’s not what this is about Damian! Look at me,” Jon exclaimed, grabbing Damian’s arm and making Damian face him.

What he saw in his friend’s eyes broke his heart. Jon had never seen Damian cry before.

“Dami, what’s going on?” Jon asked quietly.

“I needed time to think.”

Jon shook his head. “That’s not going to cut it, Dami. I know something’s been upsetting you. Look, I just want to help. I hate seeing you like this.”

Damian sighed. “I- I needed time to think about what my older self said… about what he did. I- The truth is, I am afraid of becoming like him.”

“That’s it?” Jon exclaimed. “Dami, that guy wasn’t you. There’s no way you would ever turn out like him.”

“Jon-”

“You’re one of the greatest people I know. I could have told you that! You didn’t need to go away.”

Damian looked away, petting Titus absently.

“Jon… I know what you’re trying to do and I appreciate it but I needed time to think. I needed to find myself again. I needed to know I could go on without you.”

Jon frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I had a conversation with him – my other self – while you were all unconscious. He told me what happened to make him… turn. It was you.”

“Me? I don’t understand.”

“You died,” Damian told him plainly. “And it did something to him... to me. It broke something in him. I can only imagine what would happen to me if you died. That’s why I let him go. He had suffered enough.”

“Damian-”

“I need to know that whatever happens I won’t allow myself to go down that path. I don’t want to be a monster.”

“You’re not. Damian, whatever happens to me, you have people who care about you, your brothers and your dad, Alfred, the Titans… you’re not alone anymore.”

Damian shook his head. “It’s not about that. I’m not sure I could go on without you. If anything happened to you… I’m scared of what I would do.”

“Well I’m not,” Jon told him firmly. “I know you, Damian. You’re a good guy.”

“I-”

“No, you are,” Jon insisted. “I know you. I trust you. I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you so much it scares me.”

Jon wrapped his arms around Damian’s shoulders, drawing him close. Damian buried his face into the crook of Jon’s neck and Jon felt the wetness of Damian’s cheeks against his skin.

Jon kissed Damian’s temple gently. He wanted to reassure him, tell him that everything would be alright but in their line of work, pain and death were always close and Jon himself was not sure how he would react if he were to ever lose Damian.

Jon could only hope that day would never come.

THE END


End file.
